Summer Vaction
by SlytherinUnited07
Summary: Marriage law fic. After 6th year, the golden trio decides to train to bring down Voldemort. While on vacation a marriage law is made: MUDBLOODS MUST MARY PUREBLOODS. Will Hermione survive with her new partner?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own anything. I just began writing so take it easy on me. I would love to hear your thoughts. This was an idea I had for a while now. It will be a Dramione fic so do not worry. It may progress slowly, so I apologize in advance. Also, if there is any errors I am also sorry.

It was the beginning of summer. After 6th year... after Dumbledore's death. Things will never be the same again in wizarding world. DUMBLEDORE DEAD?, read the title of the Daily Prophet that Hermione was reading. She set it down after reading it for the fifth time. She couldn't believe what she was reading. In newspapers and magazines, wizards and witches were posting theories about Dumbledore's death, whether it was real or fake. And behind it all was Rita Skeeter.

Who even believes in this nonsense?, asked Hermione.

Loads of dumb asses I suppose, replied Ron.

The golden trio were sitting in the kitchen in 12 Grimmauld place. Harry inherited the estate after Sirius had died. Now it is use as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Which all of them are all apart of, after much of Molly protesting about it. They were trying to find clues on how to defeat Voldemort.

Who would even read this, this garbage?, asked Hermione again, filled with rage.

Well, you're reading it, said Ron.

That's beside the point, Hermione snapped.

Can you two stop arguing? I have a major headache and I can't concentrate when you two are talking, please?, said Harry. He was currently going over articles.

Hermione looked up at the boy she knew ever since she was eleven. They were now seventeen almost eighteen. He looked exhausted. With blood shot eyes, bags underneath them, and messier hair than he usually did, do to running his hands through it (a habit he inherited from his dad) when he was nervous. Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and then back at Harry. They both were speechless because Harry rarely yelled at anyone, and if he did it was because he was mad or frustrated. Hermione was the first to speak up saying, "Sorry Harry. I didn't realize that Ron and I were yelling. I'll keep it down".

"Yeah mate I'm really sorry about that", said Ron sheepishly.

It's fine, I just can't let anyone die. Not on my watch. I can't... I just can't, said Harry pacing around the room. He was looking at ground and was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Harry it's ok nothing is going to happen", Hermione said trying to soothe Harry. She couldn't tell him that no one was going to die. She wouldn't be naive to think that. She couldn't tell Harry that everything will be fine, even if she wished for it. She couldn't get herself or anyone else's hopes up.

"Nothing is going to happen? Do you believe that? I'm Harry Potter and the darkest wizard wants me dead and you guys too. He killed the man that I looked up to and he was to help guide me to kill Voldemort. And now?...well he is dead, because of me! I stood underneath the balcony and watch him get murdered by a man that he trusted and the whole time he was a traitor. A traitor just like the man who lead my parents to be killed. And I did nothing to stop it. I watched it. So no, everything is not going to be okay". By the time Harry stopped yelling he had unshedded tears in his eyes.

Hermione and Ron were in shock. It has been two weeks since Dumbledore had died and Harry never said anything about it, until now.

Hermione approached Harry saying, Harry I didn't mean to, I'm... But she couldn't finish her apology before Harry cut her off saying, "I know, you're sorry. I have things to do". Harry than left to go to his room leaving an angry Weasley and an upset Hermione behind.

"Let me see if he's okay", said Hermione.

"Obviously he's not if he just chewed your head off!, yelled Ron.

"Ron I'm fine. I shouldn't have said that nothing wasn't going to happen. I was being stupid. He's right. Everything won't be fine. We are living in dark times", replied Hermione.

"But that doesn't give him the right to yell at you. I'll be back. I'm going to give him a talk", said Ron approaching the stairs.

"No!, Hermione said blocking his way. You'll only make it worse. Go to the burrow and bring Harry's favorite pastries. If you want, you can visit with your family for a little bit. I don't need both of you in the same house if you're both mad". Ron stood there looking at Hermione as if she were crazy. "I said go on! He'll be fine by the time you come back. If anyone asks about Harry say he is coping. Do not mention his meltdown that just happened. We do not need everyone pestering about Dumbledore's death", said Hermione finishing her lecture.

"Fine, said Ron, but tell me if he's not being an ass and I'll be back. I don't like leaving him alone when he is angry".

"But I'll be here with him", interrupted Hermione.

"I know its just... I'm his best friend and I like to be there for him. Like he was there for me when I thought dad died.

"I know Ronald. I'm proud of you. For being mature and all", said Hermione. She gave him a hug. The next thing she knew she felt Ron's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Thanks Mione your the best" Ron said into her hair before letting her go. "I'll be back". And with a pooft he was gone.

"Bye", Hermione said softly. She went into kitchen to make Harry and herself sandwiches. She grabbed two glasses and a pitcher of pumpkin juice and placed it onto a tray. As she made her way up stairs she was thinking of Harry and how she was going to cheer him up. Once she reached his room she knocked softly. "Harry are you in there?", asked Hermione. There was no response. 'Maybe he's asleep', she thought. She opened the door and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the window. "Harry?, she asked softly. I came to bring you dinner. It will be on the nightstand. Good night".

She was about to leave the room until Harry called out ,"Wait! Please... stay?

Hermione looked back at Harry. She was looking into pools of emerald. He looked broken. He looked like a little boy who was lost. Hermione could feel her heart breaking by just looking at him. "Harry?" She walked over to him and sat right beside him. They were shoulder to shoulder, both looking out the window. She could feel Harry's eyes on her. She looked back at him.

"Mione? I'm sorry. I… I… I didn't mean to, he stammered. I was so angry… and I… I don't know what came over me".

It's ok Harry. Shh. I'm fine. No need to worry, she tried to soothe. Harry laid his head on her shoulders. Her curly hair got onto his face during the process. She started to rub his face up and down with her small soft hands. He leaned into her embrace, slowly calming down. "Harry, she said. Look at me". Harry looked the other way, purposely refusing to meet Hermione's gaze. "Harry she said again but more forcefully. She grabbed his chin and moved his head in her direction. "Harry Potter you look at me right now. I am not one to be ignore and you should know that of all people". Harry finally looked up at Hermione. "Harry I am alive. You are alive. Ron is alive. The Weasley's are alive. Everyone dies, and sometimes we can't do anything about it. Harry, if I wasn't your friend I would still have a target on my back for being a 'mudblood'. Ron and the Weasley's would still have a target on their back because they are considered 'blood traitors'. You can't change that. But I will help you defeat that bastard. We will all stand by you and defeat him… for good. But I will not stand by and watch you deteriorate. Not on my watch". Hermione went over to the nightstand and grabbed the tray of food. She came back to Harry's side and handed him the tray of food. "Here, she said. I bet you're hungry as much as I am". Harry looked at her wide-eyed and his mouth agape. "Close your mouth or eat. After this you need your rest". Harry grabbed a sandwich and devoured it. She poured him a glass of pumpkin juice and within seconds it was gone in seconds.

"Mione you're the best, said Harry. He gave her a hug and before Hermione even realized what was happening.

"Ughh. Harry!, squealed Hermione. Harry was on top of her, giving her a funny look. Hermione gave him a confused look in return. Then Harry was tickling her sides. "Ha..rry...ah. No! Stop!... I...ugh..I can't br..breath!, she choked out. She was laughing so hard that she was feeling light headed.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the laughing. Could you say that again?, Harry asked, smirking as he said it.

"Ha..ry! Please?", she asked her head off.

"Fine. Just because you asked so nicely", he said.

He rolled off of her. Giving her time to breathe again. "Why did you tickle me? You know I hate being tickled", she said mock being mad at him.

"I wanted to return the favor", he said. Hermione gave him a confused look. "A couple of moments ago I was mad and you made me feel better, he explained. So, I wanted to return the favor, he finished sheepishly.

"Well you returned the favor all right. Thanks. I needed a laugh. I'm tired. I think I'll leave you to rest", she said as she was exciting.

"Don't!, he yelled. I mean, don't leave me alone tonight. I… I still have nightmares. Of you know… he trailed off. Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"Fine, she said. But let me change and put the dishes away". She gathered the dishes and headed downstairs. The clock in the kitchen read 7:47. Ron was to be back. It has been three to four hours since the argument. She wrote a note for Ron and left it on the countertop. Knowing Ron he'd go to the kitchen first to eat. She headed back upstairs to change. She went to her bathroom and looked at her own reflection. She looked exhausted. She then combed her hair and headed to Harry's room, which was down the hall. She knocked at his door, not wanting to intrude if he was naked or not. Harry opened the door wearing a grey shirt and black sweat pants. Hermione was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and clad sweatpants.

"Hey, Harry said softly. Come on in." She looked around the room. He had not yet conjured another bed. Sensing Hermione's apprehension Harry quickly asked, "Do you want the bed? I can conjure another one for myself.

"No it's your bed. I can just conjure myself a bed". Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered, "inanimatus conjurus". Than a bed appeared in front of Harry's.

"Hermione can I tell you something?", Harry asked.

"Of course. You can tell me anything", she replied.

Hermione and Harry sat on the bed next to each other spilling their hearts to each other. They began with first year, how Harry and Ron saved Hermione from the troll. The beginning of their friendship and all the adventures they have encountered so far. After a hour of talking they began to mess around, talking about their funny and most embarrassing moments. Talking about Hermione becoming a cat in their second year and Ron throwing up slugs.

"hahaa. And the..th..they just k..kept coming!", Hermione choked out.

She was leaning on Harry because she was laughing so hard she could barely see straight.

"Oh Mione, those were the days", Harry said.

Harry and Hermione looked back into each other eyes. He leaned forward and moved a stray curl away from her face.

"There", he whispered.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Somehow they were so captivating. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Next thing she knew she could feel warm lips pressing against hers. She gasped not being prepared for it to happen. Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hermione didn't know what to do, what to think. So she kissed him back. Gently at first then it became urgent, needy. Harry grabbed her waist, lowering her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. After a few minutes of kissing they both pulled back, gasping for air. Hermione unwrapped her arms around him, avoiding eye contact.

"Wow", said Harry.

"Yeah", replied Hermione trying to find a way out of the awkard situation.

"I didn't mean to. You know… Kiss you like that. I… I was caught up in the moment. I know we both said we wouldn't… you know, do anything like that again. After last time and all", Harry finished quickly.

Hermione thought back to the last incident. It was fifth year, after Sirius's death. Harry was so sad and angry all the time after it. So one day Hermione decided to talk to him. While talking to Harry he finally broke. And one thing lead to another. They both lost their virginities that night. It wasn't like they loved each other romantically, but their emotions were running high. So they let their frustrations out on each other not knowing what else to do. It was now a tradition between the two. If either of the two were distraught they sometimes engaged in sexual activities.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I was caught up in the moment too", replied Hermione. "How about we go to bed?"

They laid on the bed side by side. Hermione then grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her waist. Harry pulled the thick covers over them, protecting them from the cold.

"G'night Mione", he said.

"Night Harry", she responded drowsily as sleep was taking over her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry if this chapter begins slowly and if I got your hopes up for a Harry and Hermione fic. I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione woke up from Harry's soft snoring. She tilted her head to look at him. His hair was messy, as usual. She smiled at the thought of her trying to tame it in fourth year, right before yule ball. She tried getting out of bed until a heavy weight held her down. She froze, not remembering what happened that night. She didn't have a headache and she wasn't sick, so she wasn't drunk. 'No, I didn't have sex. Did I?', she thought. She looked down at herself. She was fully clothed. "Thank Circe", she breathed aloud. She took Harry's arm gently and slid a pillow underneath of it, moving her body away as she done it. He took the pillow into his arms in one quick movement, holding it close to him.

She tiptoed out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. She went into her room grabbing a robe and went downstairs. She made a cup of tea and right when she was about to take a drink out of it, she saw a sleeping Ron on the couch. She walked over to him, looking at his face. A soft smile was placed on her face. She grabbed the blanket on the floor (he pushed it while sleeping) and covered him with it. She walked back to the kitchen in hopes of making breakfast. As she finished making the eggs Harry came down the steps.

"Mmm, what's cookin", asked Harry.

"Hello to you too. I'm cooking eggs, sausage, and toast. Tea is on the counter if you want any", said Hermione.

Hermione and Harry were at the dinner table laughing and eating when Ron woke up.

"Mornin. When did you get down here?", Ron mumbled.

"A half hour ago, Ron. How about you eat with us", said Hermione, giving him a knowing look. Harry looked between the two, his curiosity piping up.

"Yes mom", Ron mumbled. He got up from his sleep and piled his plate with breakfast.

"So… Ron, why did you sleep on the couch last night?", asked Harry. Ron looked up from his plate looking at Hermione then at Harry.

"Well, after you threw a tantrum fight I went to the burrow. To visit mom and all", he said.

"Ron", Hermione shrieked.

"No Mione, he's right. I'm sorry for yelling at you, both of you. I shouldn't have. I was stressed and sick of people dying", Harry said looking at Ron. Hermione held his hand giving him a sympathetic look. "If you want, you could hex me", he joked. Ron looked at Harry's and Hermione's intertwined hands. His face grew red.

"Did I miss something?", Ron asked, nodding his head toward their hands. "Are you feeling better now that _Hermione_ has comforted you, mate, he spat. Hermione let go of their hands, turning red.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you jealous? Do you want to hold Hermione's hand?", Harry asked, half shouting.

They both got out of their seats, about to jump at each others throats.

"Ron, Harry! Both of you, stop! There is nothing happening between Harry and I, Ronald. Harry stop trying to provoke him. Can you both stop acting like children? Harry apologized. Now can we all get along and shut and eat?", Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with wide eyes and open mouths. They both mumbled something while sitting down. They started eating again when an owl flew in. Hermione untied the parchment on foot and gave the owl a little piece of her toast. It flew out a moment later leaving no traces that it was even their. Hermione read the letter, sighing after she finished.

"What did Remus want", asked Harry.

"He is coming over at noon to talk to us. He was very vague, so I don't really know why", replied Hermione.

"That weird. Lupin always tells us what he wants", said Ron.

"What ever it is it must be important if he wants to tell us himself", Harry said.

"Yeah", Hermione said distractedly. "How about you wash up Ron. I'm going to change out of my pj's. Can you wash the dishes Harry?"

She went to her room without another word. ' I wonder what he wants', she thought. 'Hopefully he brings good news. Probably not'. She went to er room and changed into muggle skinny jeans that were folded at the bottom and a pan white t-shirt to go with it. She put spell on her hair to make the curls soft and wavy. She went down stairs and saw Harry sitting on the couch, ignoring Ron.

"Mmph", Hermione cleared her throat, giving Harry and Ron a knowing look.

"Ugh...I'm a, you know. I'm… Hermione are you really going to make me say it?", Ron asked. Hermione glared dagger at him. Ron swallowed and said "I'm sorry mate. Forgive me?", asked Ron.

Harry pretended to act like he was thinking about it until he said," Of course mate". Hermione smiled as she watched her boys shake hands. Right after that Remus flooed in.

"What'd I miss", he asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. Ron and Harry fight. Ron and Harry kiss and make up. It's all the same really", Hermione said nonchalantly.

Ron and Harry made a face at Hermione and looked back at Remus who was chuckling.

Annoyed Harry asked, "So, Remus, what brings you by?"

"Well, Harry, I have a few things to tell you guys. Firstly, the Order thinks that you guys need to train", Remus said.

"Train? What for?", asked Hermione.

"Well, we believe that you guys need to learn how to defend yourselves from death eaters and you-know-who. With Dumbledore dead nothing is going to stop them. They are gaining more and more power with his absence alone, Harry. And the ministry is corrupted. Who knows what side they are on!", said Remus.

The golden trio were speechless. Harry was pacing now in deep thought.

"Ok what kind of spells are you talking about?", asked Hermione.

"Advanced ones, answered Lupin. McGonagall is Headmistress now. She wants every student to learn spells and defences, but you guys will be above them. With this extra training you guys can excel at Hogwarts, knowing more than the others".

"Ok. When do we begin?", asked Harry.

"In three days", Remus replied.

"Three days?", yelled the golden trio simultaneously.

"What? You got to be kidding me?", Hermione said.

"That's barbaric", yelled Ron.

"There's another thing, but you can't interrupt me. Hermione, you have to go to Greece… Alone", Remus said. All hell broke loose. Hermione's heart stopped beating. She felt like she was going to throw up. 'Alone?', she thought. The golden trio has never been alone for more than a couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for reading my story. I checked the views on this story and I'm over the moon, so thank you all. Please leave a review. Comments are appreciated. I'm sorry if the beginning of this story is kind of slow. Don't worry Draco will be in this story. Thank you again.

"Why?", Hermione whispered. "Why?", she repeated with more force. The room became quiet. They all stared at Hermione. "I said why? Why do I have to go alone? Why can't Harry and Ron come with me?", asked Hermione.

"Hermione", Remus pleaded, not wanting to feel her wrath. "We, as in the Order, believe that you are more skilled than Ron and Harry. Therefore you will need special training", Remus said.

"So why can't we come?", asked Ron.

"Well, you and Harry are being trained here. We want to keep an eye on you guys", Remus said.

"And we want to keep an eye on Hermione", Ron fumed.

"I don't understand why she has to go to Greece. What does Greece have that Britain doesn't?", Harry asked. He was becoming angrier by the minute.

"Greece has many programs that advanced witches and wizards can attend to. Hermione will have a private tutor that will teach her many spells and defences. He is very trustworthy and I consider him as one of my friends. His name is Sturgis Podmore. Hermione, you will meet him once you arrive at Greece", Remus said. His voice was a no-nonsense tone.

"Will she be back before the school year starts?", asked Ron. He look hopeful, silently begging Remus with his eyes.

"You guys will be able to see her on the train ride", Remus said.

Hermione, who was silent the whole time spoke up asking, "Will I be in contact with Ron and Harry?".

"I'm afraid you can't. I'm sorry", he said.

"What?! You expect us not to have any contact with my best friend? Are you crazy?", Harry shouted.

"I can't do that. You're asking for way too much. Harry's right. I can't not have any contact with them. They're like family. Without them I'll go insane. What if I'm in trouble? Who's going to help me? Huh?", Hermione fumed.

"Hermione don't worry. Sturgis will be there. Also you guys will have a necklace on you at all times. The pendant on it has a tracking charm on it. We will know where you are at, at all times. Hold onto the pendant and think of a message you want to tell us and we will receive it with your consent. Wear the necklace at all times. No exceptions", Remus lectured.

"Hey, Mione, this is like that coin you made for the D.A. in fifth year", Ron said.

"Who do you think gave us the idea?", asked Remus with a cheeky smirk. He handed them the necklaces. "Well, I must be going. I'll see you all in three days". He walked to the chimney and flooed back to his apartment.

They all sat there, trying to let his words sink in. 'What am I going to do?', thought Hermione.

**3 days later...**

"Well… I...I'm a, I'm going to miss you guys", Hermione said tears rimming her eyes.

"Were going to miss you too", Ron said.

Hermione was hours away from from leaving her friends, her life away, to go to Greece. She was currently saying goodbye to her best friends. The golden trio huddled together saying farewell to each other. Hermione kissed the cheeks of her boys.

"Make sure you have your necklace on at all times", Hermione said.

"Always", Harry said.

Remus watched the whole exchange smiling sadly at the trio. Her departure reminded him of his old friends, the marauders.

"Ready?", Remus asked.

"No, but I will be", Hermione said.

Remus handed her a spoon portkey. With one last look at her friends, she grabbed the spoon and was immediately taken to Greece. Hermione landed on the ground, dropping everything. She was surrounded by tons of flowers and a bright sun. She grabbed her luggage off the ground, and was greeted by a tall man. The man had a box-like jaw and blue eyes that were faded looking. He had messy straw hair and a couple of scars. He looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. To say the least he was attractive. He looked at Hermione giving her a suitcase that she had just dropped. She took it, stunned at the attractiveness of the man. She thought she was going to have an old trainor. She was now feeling better about going on this trip.

"Hello, I'm Sturgis Podmore", he said. And before she could reply he said, "And you must be Hermione Granger". He had a slight Scottish accent as he spoke.

"Yes, that is correct. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Podmore", Hermione said.

"The pleasure's all mine, and please, call me Sturgis. We will be seeing each other a lot so we might as well call each other by are first names", he said giving her a smirk.

"Ok, _Sturgis_. Uhm, are we suppose to keep this training secretive?", asked Hermione.

"Straight to business I see. Well, _Hermione, _the only people that know about your training are myself, you, of course, your friends, and a couple of Order members. So to answer your question the answer is yes", said Sturgis.

"Ok", said Hermione. What if I see someone I know with you? What do I say then?", she asked.

"You will say I am a friend of your cousin's. I do believe that you have family here. Am I correct?", he asked.

"I do. Will I be able to see them?", Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up at the mention of them.

"I'm afraid not because it could compromise your mission", he said.

'Great. Can't talk to anyone. I'm just going to be lonely the whole time', she thought,

"How about we go to the house. Now, take my hand", Sturgis said.

Hermione took his hand and felt a swirling motion. Her body twisting and turning. When the feeling passed she felt like she was going to throw up. 'I'm never going to do that again', she thought. She opened her eyes and in front of her she saw a luxurious greek villa.

"Wow", she breathed.

"If you think that's awesome how about you see the inside", Sturgis said right next to her, pulling her out of her trance. He was looking at her smiling.

He was right, the inside was pretty damn awesome. Right when you walked in you were greeted with a grand staircase. She walked up the stairs and went into her room. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the room. The room was white with blue to accompany it and accents of gold. Above the bed was a canopy, giving her privacy if she needed it. The wall to the right was full of shelves with books on them. Hermione walked up to the books, running her hands against the spines. Next, she walked to the walk-in closet. It was full of clothes. A few fancy garments, but mostly casual. She turned around and saw her luggage by her door. Wondering how it got there she thought, 'Was that there when I got here?'. As if reading her mind Sturgis walked into her room.

"Ah, I see you found your room. I hope you don't mind, but Loody brought your luggage to your room", he said.

"Loody? Uh, I didn't see her", Hermione said confused.

"Him", Sturgis replied.

"Pardon?", Hermione asked, confused.

"Loody is a boy and he is a house elf", he said. Right when he said this Loody popped up.

"Master? Did you call for Loody?", the elf asked.

The elf was very small and wrinkly. He had big droopy ears, the size of clown shoes. His bigs eyes were the color of sapphires. He was wearing a thin piece of fabric that went down to his pointy knees.

"No, Loody, I was just explaining to our guest who you are", Sturgis said. "Loody this is Hermione Granger. She is our guest for the summer. You will serve her. Hermione this is Loody, my house elf. He is here to serve you".

"Hello, Miss Granger. Loody is here to serve you", the elf said. He bowed down, his head almost touching the ground.

"You may call me Hermione. And thank you for bringing my things", Hermione said, smiling at the elf.

"Well, Loody let us leave Hermione to herself. She has a long day ahead of her. If you need anything I'm down the hall, and you can always ask Loody for help. Goodnight Hermione", he said.

"Goodnight Sturgis, Loody", she replied.

They left her room and once again Hermione was all by herself. She moved toward her luggage and started unpacking her clothes and belongings. The last item she put away was photo of her smiling and laughing with Harry and Ron. The photo was taken after the yule ball. She placed the photo by her bedside. She then changed into a nightgown and crawled onto her bed. She grabbed the pendant and thought of a message. A few seconds later the pendant said, 'I landed. I miss you guys'. A few seconds later she felt a burning sensation on her chest. The pendant now read, 'We miss you too'. She thought of another message saying, 'Love you guys. Stay safe'. Moments later it said,'You too. Goodnight'. Hermione smiled and she shortly fell asleep thinking about the long summer ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the late update. I got a new phone and I am obsessed with it. Reviews are welcomed.

Hermione woke up and looked at her necklace. Her smile faltered when she saw that the message from last night had disappeared. She stretched her limbs and climbed out of bed and she walked to the window. She looked out and saw beautiful valleys and water. She realized that Greece had the bluest sky she has ever seen. She was taking in the scenery until she heard a 'pop' behind her. Startled she looked behind her and saw Loody with a tray of food.

"Loody comes to serve Miss Granger", the elf said.

Hermione walked over to the elf and took the tray. "Loody, thank you for the food, but please, call me Hermione", Hermione said.

"Oh no, Loody is in trouble now. Loody must be punished", the elf said, becoming hysterical. The elf started hitting itself, pounding his fist on his head. "ah..must...be..pun...ow...ish...ah", the elf was squeaking.

Hermione who was wide eyed and terrified went up to the elf trying to soothe it said," Loody, its ok. You can call me 'Miss Granger' if you want, but please, stop hurting yourself. Please".

The elf looks at Hermione with its big eyes. "Miss, Loody is very sorry. Loody do not wish to upset the miss," Loody says.

"Oh Loody," Hermione said as she pats the head of the elf. "Loody I'm going to explore the city. Please tell Sturgis that I will be out and that I will send him my patronus if I need anything. Ok?." she asked.

"Of course Miss, Loody lives to serve," the elf said. Loody than bowed until his pointy nose touched the ground. With a blink of an eye the elf was gone with a pop.

Hermione then changed into denim muggle shorts and a red loose laced cropped tank top. She then pulled her hair in a messy bun, being the easiest thing to do. To say her style has changed would be an understatement. Hermione decided to make herself more presentable when she noticed that the boys at Hogwarts finally saw her more than the bookworm. Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron's reaction.

She left the house and apparated to the market downtown. She put on her sunglasses, having the sun right in her eyes. She talked to citizens and merchants, who were trying to sell her magical artifacts.

"Miss? Would you like to buy any lucky charms?," a merchant asked her.

She looked at the charms which were pendants that you could add to jewelery. They were exquisite. The pendants were animal shaped gems that sparkled. Hermione saw a sapphire hippogriff that reminded her of Sirius. She looked around and saw an emerald dragon. She couldn't take her eyes off of it, being mesmerized by the dragon's red eyes.

"I see that you liked our dragon," the merchant said to Hermione.

She jumped, getting woken from her thoughts. "Umm, sorry?," she said.

" The dragon. He is a rare one, you know. Not many people can find him and one they do they're hard to let go. Beautiful they are, the creatures that is. Very beautiful, but dangerous, I'm afraid. They are very hard to tame. You'll be lucky to find one and keep it. Never let those go," the merchant said.

The man reminded her of Hagrid. She looked at the dragon again, torn on whether she should buy it or not.

"I think… I think I'll take it," Hermione said.

"You won't regret this decision," the merchant said wrapping it.

'I hope so', Hermione thought. She walked to a bookstore near by, wanting to read a new book on defense. She ran her hands over the old spines of the books. She breathed in the smell of parchment and ink, smiling at the comfort it brought. She looked at the books until she came across an ancient looking one named Guía Du Bois de poderosos hechizos defensivos. She scanned the pages and her eyes lit up from all the writing and charts that were in it. She purchased her book and headed to a nearby cafe.

She sat at a table outside and was soon greeted by a tall man. He had olive skin, dark hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was muscular and looked to be in his early twenties. He flashed Hermione a smile.

"Hello, my name is Arsenio. I will be serving you," he said in a thick greek accent.

Hermione smiled back. "I'd like an ice tea with one sugar no milk and a… Arsenio, what would be the best salad to get? They all sound so delicious," Hermione said.

The waiter smiled and replied saying, "I'd get a roka salad. It's my favorite," he said.

"I'll get that. Thank you," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said smirking.

Hermione blushed and then he left. She saw the newspaper on the table and she decided to see if there were any mentions of Harry. The front cover had Lucius's face on in. The title read: _Malfoy Sr. on trial. Will he survive? _She scoffed. 'Most likely he'll escape with his lord's help', she thought. She read the article and saw that Draco has not been seen since the incident in the astronomy tower. Her blood boiled at the thought of it. She remembered how Harry was upset and the death of their leader. She also read that his mother had also gone missing.

The waiter came back with her food and tea. She smiled at him and went back to reading the paper. She dropped it and froze when she heard the icy voice asking, "Missed me, Granger?"

AN: Oooh. Who do you think it is? Blaise or Draco?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Again I apologize for the delay of updating. I only have three days of school left! Yay!

She turned around and was face to face with none other than Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here?," she asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Granger," he replied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as if she was reading him before she said, "I'm on vacation actually. What about you?"

Blaise smirked before saying, "I am on vacation as well". Gesturing to the empty chair next to him he asks, "may I?,"

Hermione nodded before she moved her newspaper away.

"Is the other two with you? I haven't seen them," he says.

"They have names you know and yes, I am alone," she replied.

Blaise smirks before responding, " I'm surprised they left you alone. From what I can remember they were always on you. Never let you out of their sight, then again, you are pretty to look at."

"Ugh," she scoffs. "They were never on me and I can do things alone if I wanted to".

"Mhmm," he hums in sarcasm. Before he could say anything the waiter approached Hermione.

"Would you like a refill, Hermione," he says, purring her name.

"Yes please, Arsenio," Hermione says giving him a smile. "That would be all thank you".

He gives her a wink before leaving.

"Ugh! That was gross! I think I just vomited in my mouth by just watching you flirt," he said.

"I was not flirting!,"Hermione half shouts.

"Don't lie to me. I am the Blaise Zabini. I know what flirting is when I see it. Why do you think I fu...," but before he could continue Hermione interrupted him saying,

" eww eww gross. Don't finish that sentence!" Blaise holds his hand up as if he was surrendering. "And so what if I was flirting! A girl has needs you know. And why do you care? Are you jealous?," she asks.

"Well, if you want those needs filled, you know where to find me," he says, smirking.

"You're a pig!" she says disgusted.

"How am I a pig? Last time I knew, I wasn't pink and not an animal!", Blaise said confused.

"Oh I forgot," she Hermione mumbled. "It's a muggle saying. Like, you're a slut!"

"Why Miss Granger! You offend me," Blaise said mockingly.

"I have to get going, though I can't say it was a pleasure to see you again," Hermione said packing her things, ready to leave.

Blaise stood up to accompany her. He looked her up with wide eyes, as if noticing her outfit. He scanned her body, his eyes lingering on her breasts.

His voice suddenly hoarse he asked, "What are you wearing? I never seen you wear this at Hogwarts".

Giving him a funny look she said, "Well, it's not appropriate for school, just outside of it'.

"You can wear that any time you want," he said winking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and looked away from him. "I really do have to get going. I guess it was, just a little bit, nice to see you". She smiled at him and started walking away from him.

Blaise stood there watching her. He then ran after her, trying to get her attention. When he caught up to her he asked, "Wait! If you're going to stay here until school starts we should hang out, just a little bit. Meet me at this cafe tomorrow at ten for brunch. Don't be late". He left her, not giving her time to respond.

When she returned to the house she saw Sturgis talking in a hushed tone. He looked as if he was talking to no one. To get a better look, she moved toward him and saw he was talking to a fire. The fire had a shape of someone's face, but she didn't know who. She went back to the kitchen when she heard him and the unknown person saying goodbye.

"Oh, you're back. When did you come in?," he asked.

"Just now actually. It's beautiful, the city that is," she said.

"Well I'm happy you liked it. Now we need to train. Change into some comfortable clothes because this is going to take a while," Sturgis said in a no nonsense tone.

Hermione left to go to her room. She noticed that her bags were on the bed. 'Loody', she thought, forgetting about the elf. She change into yoga pants and a long, loose tank top. She went into the living room and saw Sturgis in a pair of basketball shorts and a t shirt.

"Ahh, there you are. Ready? But first, we must go to the dueling room," he said.

Confused, Hermione followed him, as he lead her to the underground room. It was like the dungeons at Hogwarts. The room had mats on the ground and walls. A candle lit chandelier hung above them and candles lined the walls. There was a sitting place in the corner with a fountain next to it.

"This is the room we will be practicing at. To get in the room you must put your dominant wand hand on the stone wall. With your hand on the door, tap your wand on your ring finger than the wall. Understand? This room must never be shown to anyone. Except the Order members, of course," Sturgis said, looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, not daring to look away.

"Good," he said walking around the mat. "Now get into the dueling stance and we may begin".

Hermione went into her stance, preparing herself mentally for the duel.

"Ready?," he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be", she responded.

AN: So, what do you think of Blaise? Did you think it was going to be Draco? I promise he will be in it. Tell me what you think in the reviews.


End file.
